barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
But Many Things I Can Do
But Many Things I Can Do is 3rd episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends on March 10 1996. Plot Barney and his friends enjoy but many things included I Can Do It. Baby Bop and BJ Enjoying things I Can Do on the school playground enjoy many songs. Cast Barney Baby Bop BJ Carlos Tosha Min Jason Songs 1.Barney Theme Song 2.I Can Do 3.The Clapping Song 4.Growing Big and Tall 5.Growing 6.The Baby Bop Hop 7.By Myself 8.I Love You Notes Carlos wears the same clothes from It's Raining... It's Pouring... And a short hair. Tosha wears the same clothes from Let's Go Places Them A Very Special Friendship and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a pony tail. Min wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show and Grown-Up Job Day. And a long hair. Jason wears the same clothes from Let's Go Places Them and Barney's Fun & Games. And a short hair. Barney But Many Things i Can Do (I Love You Barney Says and End Credits) Barney: i think BJ and Baby Bop it's having a good time Kids: Yeah me too Barney: so you guys are anything Jason: i like a hoops Min: and hopping Tosha: and basketball Carlos: or Growing Thanks Again (Music starts of I Love You) Barney Barney: You're welcome Carlos i'm always fun spend with day with people you love I Love You you love me We're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss for me to you Won't you say you love me too (holdhands) Barney and Kids: I Love You you love me we're best friends like friends should be with a great big hug And a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? (music ends barney giggles) Min: well i guess we better get going to Tosha: Me too Barney: oh it was super-dee-duper time with playing i can do it Carlos: it's sounds good to me Jason: i'm something for best Min: oh see you soon Barney: Okay Kids: Bye Barney Barney: Bye bye i'm sure it's having a good time see you soon (giggles) (Kids leaving the playground and fade to the Barney Doll with a tree stump and hoops Then it winks) (pop) (we open up and two Girls behind the tree in the outside) Girls: Hey Everybody it's time for Barney Says (pop) (the screen and confetti turn around to "Barney Says" title card with Barney little running over) Barney: Hello again to all my friends I'm glad you came to play Our fun and learning never ends Here's what we did today! (pops and segment to starts) oh we had it so much fun pretending with playing I Can Do. when Min and Tosha we're playing clap my hands it's a very good one. i just love his playing. the kids playing or faster hoops whoa. and sing like hop for Baby Bop does. Carlos is a little Growing herself. Jason when the feel better it's call many things but i can do. And after day because and more and more. Learning new things has always can do. And remember i love you (pop) Category:1996 Category:1996 episodes